


Paid in Full

by heeroluva



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic to Make Impossible Sex Possible, Other, Ritual Sex, Stomach Bulge, Summoning a Demon and Fucking It, Tentacles, Throat Bulge, Voyeurism, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: John pays the price for aid while Winston watches.





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



“John, truly must you struggle so much? You know that just gets them more riled up,” Winston scolds as we paces outside the summoning circle.

In response, John just groans and struggles harder against the tentacles that are fucking into him, suspended in the air solely by tentacles stuffing his holes. His hands struggle and fail to get a grip onto their slippery lengths, his legs flailing uselessly where they dangle several feet off the ground. He tries to scream around the tentacles fucking his throat when a fifth tentacle, thicker than the four already filling his overstuffed ass begins to spread him wider.

The heated fury in John’s eyes never failed to get Winston hard, and no longer able to resist temptation, he pulls his cock out of his pants and slowly fists it as he enjoys the view. No matter how many times John denied enjoying this, his cock doesn’t lie, standing tall and proud, dripping copious amounts of precum despite remaining untouched.

Winston loves the way that John’s stomach bulges, the loops of the writhing tentacles within him clearly visible beneath his stretched skin. How Winston wishes he could reach out and touch it, feel the straining skin beneath his hands.

The tentacles within John’s mouth pull out suddenly, two dropping to toy with John’s peaked nipples as John takes great gasping breaths. “Winston—please—I can’t—” John’s eyes go wide, his face twisting in shock as his throat suddenly bulges from the inside, his neck forced back as a tentacle appears from his mouth, thrusting several feet into the air above him before retreating, allowing John to draw a breath before the process was repeated.

“Now John, you know that’s not how this work. You signed the contract. You pay the price.” Winston hisses as his fist tightens around his cock, bucking into his fist as he watches the way the tentacle fucks all the way through John in an impressive display. “I can’t say I’ve seen this before. Does it feel as exquisite as it looks? You’ll have to tell me later of course.”

John can only moan, mouth slack as the tentacle fucks in and out of it, eyes crossing to stare at it in disbelief when it rises above him.

To say that Winston is saddened when the tentacles suddenly dissolve, leaving John to collapse in a coughing heap on the ground is a gross understatement.

Winston breaks the circle, closing the distance between them

“I hate you,” John says as he immediately mouths at Winston’s cock.

“Yes, yes, so you say each time, and here we are once more,” Winston says as he hooks his thumb into John’s mouth, forcing his mouth open so he can thrust into the wet heat. “You looked beautiful filled so full. Your throat bulging—” Winston groans as he sinks balls deep, pressing his hand against John’s throat, feeling the way it rises and falls as he thrusts. “I’m certain you can take more.”

John makes a sound of denial that Winston dismisses. He notices the portal flickering beneath them before John does, smiling as a small tentacle rises and wraps itself around John’s cock, milking him. Winston comes at the sight, and John joins him moments later, eagerly drinking him down.

When John rises to his feet, he’s more than a little unsteady, but he school his features into his customary mask. “When’s the next contract?”

Winston laughs, tucking himself back in, and guides John to his office. “You’re going to love this one.”


End file.
